Megaman X: Divided Unity
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: Set Post X8. After Lumine's fall, the world of human and Reploid has come to a seemingly perfect peace. But with any peace comes the notion of chaos. And what better way to set that in motion than to send in the Angels, happy to reap the sins of the wicked. Story told from a Maverick POV. Rating may go up due to violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic here, and this is my first Megaman X fanfic. After a recent spurt of inspiration whilst listening to the Intense Symphonic Metal Cover of X v. Zero and also** **wondering what the games would be like from the Maverick POV, thus, with a bit of a twist, this came to be.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Mavericks. Everything else belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

Megaman X: Divided Unity

Chapter 1: Miracle

In the shadows of ruins long forgotten by both Reploid and human alike, a miracle was being created. Six miracles. But these miracles were unholy. Unclean. So dastardly were these creations that even their creator couldn't believe it.

But….

"I have done it," cried the man's voice, wheezing harshly as he did. He touched the side of a pod that contained one of six of these specimens. "I, Doctor Geist, have done it. My life's work. All… finished… ack! Ack!"

His life's work… finished. He could rest knowing… he did what his father could not. He was too much of a coward after all. Said that the blueprints could never be shown to the world. Hmph. What did that man know? He knew nothing. He could finally take revenge on the world… for all they have done to him. And now…

"They will…. They will succeed in my place… the Angels…" Doctor Geist hacked again, holding onto the pod. Inside the glowing green container in a pool of liquid, the specimen looked down at him, beady red eyes staring down at him.

"You know what you must do…" he told the specimen. "Although you should already know. It is in your programming after all. Become one with humans… show them light… purge the evil within… make them repent…"

 _Repent…._

The specimen rumbled in its pod. Dr. Geist beamed. "A response! A meager one, but it is a response- ack!" Dr. Geist hacked, this time blood coming up. "Curse this old age of mine…"

He peered back up at his work, a wicked look on his face. "Undone by metal, born of the metal, given life by the metal… and yet so organic… welcome to the world."

* * *

One year later…

 _Repent._

It was the battle cry they had come up with, their mantra as the city around them was razed in blossoming flames. Petals of embers swirled around them, highlighting their forms.

 _Repent._

It was basic, but all the more chilling. It was their goal: to see their enemies repent for their sins, for _humans_ to repent for their sins. No questions. Just follow orders.

 _Repent._

 _Repent._

 _Repent._

"...Repent."

The youngest member of the six band group, Frost Sabertooth, stayed further back from the chaos, the flames heating the`synthetic white mane around her neck. Orange eyes reflected the light of fire beyond. She shivered. She could never get used to this heat.

"Hey, Saber," called one of her comrades, a yellow and black lizard based Reploid named Thunderbite Monitor. "What's taking you? Naga wants you."

She shook her head. "Naga knows how much I hate fire," she told him. "I don't know why he wants me over in a place I hate."

"On the contrary, my dear Saber," hissed another voice, this time coming from behind her. She whirled around to see the leader of the group, Mirror Naga, a cobra-based Reploid. His scales, polished like the clearest river despite the massacre he participated in, reflected her image perfectly in his hood as he slithered forward, red eyes taking in her orange ones. "I was only trying to make you bear witness to those that have joined the repented. You wouldn't have to go far to see it."

"I can see fine right here, Naga," Saber told him, crossing her arms. "I was going to freeze them until you guys up and turned everything in fire. What a mess to clean up."

"And considering the damage, I say we start running before the Hunters show," suggested another fellow Maverick from above, Swiftwing Gale The bird Reploid was in the air, watching for danger.

Naga shrugged, then lengthened his fangs and crunched on the neck of a man still struggling. He did not get up. "As it were, Gale. But we cannot mope over failure. We have new orders to attend to."

"Naga, I understand your eagerness… but maybe… we should rest first?" Thunder asked cautiously. "We've been at it for weeks…"

"And miss out on all the fun? Bor-ing!" cried a fourth member, a black bat red blotting out the darkness. He licked a claw of his victim's blood. "Let those Hunters come, I'll rip them to pieces and feast on them too!"

Naga laughed, a hiss mixed with some odd rattling sound. "I appreciate the eagerness," Naga said, licking his fangs, "but even we must learn to pull back. Let us go. We will get another chance to have the humans repent again…"

Shade Nightfox huffed. "Man…" the bat groaned, licking more of the crimson off. "Killin' my fun…"

As the others filed out of the area, Saber was last, looking over the city. The blood… oh, the _blood_ … she could swim in it, there was so much…

"...?"

Saber sighed, looking to the smallest member of the Mavericks, Typhoon Tardigrade. The blind and subsequently speechless Reploid squeaked again in question.

"No, Ty. I'm fine. Let's go," Saber raced off on all fours after them, leaving the poor tardigrade in the dust.

But she wasn't fine. She never was.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to give Saber and the gang some characteristics other than being intrinsically crazy and utterly nuts, but I'm not sure how far from the norm this can go. I've been out of the loop with the X series for a bit.**

 **Any helpful criticism and advise is welcome!**

 **~SRB**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter vs Hunted

They hadn't made it halfway to their base when Gale sounded the alarm, disturbing the group's rest.

"Get down!" he whispered. "There's a hunting party afoot!"

Naga nodded, hiding in the underbrush, gesturing to the others to do so as well. His scales shimmered once, and his body disappeared into nothing. "How many?" he hissed.

Gale's eyes glowed softly as he zoomed in on the Hunters. With his eyesight being the best in the group, he could see anything within a 3 kilometer radius. "I count… about half a dozen, maybe more," he relayed. "They're spread out among the bush…. Trying to catch us by surprise perhaps."

"Heh, they won't stand a chance," Shade snarled excitedly. "They can't beat me in a darkness battle!"

"They will if you keep shouting like that," chastised Thunder, thumping the bat on the head..

"Well, Naga, what now?" Saber asked quietly, clutching a wriggling Ty to her mane.

A pause as Naga thought about this. "We need to split up," Naga replied. "We're more vulnerable if we're all caught at the same time and surrounded"

"But what if we get picked off one by one?" Saber urged.

"We won't. I have this all figured. We'll meet up at the base of the Old Ruins." He slithered off silently through the trees. "And whatever you do, prioritize stealth over brute force. If you get the chance to take them down, don't hesitate. If it becomes overwhelming, retreat. And if you see… the S-Class…"

Saber nodded, noting the slight limp in his slither. Even Naga was cautious about fighting S-Class, strong as he was. He was injured by one with a beam sword some time ago when he was out on a solo mission. That wound never truly recovered, and he barely escaped with his life. As a result, any encounter with the S-Class was, alone or otherwise, treated with extreme caution and called for an immediate withdrawal.

"C'mon, Ty, let's go," Saber said quietly, grabbing the Tardigrade and moving through the bush. Ty squeaked, rather indignant about this whole thing. Ty was never one about being in situations like this. He was a sitting duck.

"I'll cause a diversion," Gale told them, flying off in the trees. "Make em panic a bit."

"Be careful," Thunder whispered, slinking off in the bushes as well.

Gale nodded, and swooped upwards, exposing himself to the Hunters. A few that caught him in their sight took aim and fired their weapons, the bird speeding away to outmaneuver them. In retaliation, he spread his metallic red and blue wings high, he gathered wind in his feathers, then shot them forward as a furious squall that shook the forest. Naturally, this sent chaos through woods, the Hunters thrown away from the blow.

Unfortunately, this also scattered the Mavericks, throwing them off course (in the distance, the faint shriek of Shade could be heard swearing up and down as he tumbled through the wind).

Saber grunted, holding Ty closer to avoid getting blown away. "Some distraction…." she murmured, hurriedly going through the bush. "Ty, keep a look out, okay?"

"...!" Ty squeaked, giving a nod.

Through the underbrush, her ears lifted high, straining to hear something other than the howling winds above. The scent of Hunters made her head swim, but she couldn't tell which ones were which… or where for that matter. Stupid wind… it had mingled all the scents together. Her claws flexed and dug deep into the soft carpet of dirt. She could only hope that the others were safe and hadn't been blown too off course, or blown right into trouble. Gale was reckless sometimes...

It hadn't been five minutes they had journeyed when Ty tugged on her mane, getting her attention. "What is it, Ty?" she whispered.

Ty pointed with a clunky claw to something rustling in the bush. Instinctively, she leapt for the trees, holding Ty in one claw while climbing with the other three. She realized that might have blown her cover, and she swore inwardly. But when you were a white sabertooth, what camouflage did you really have?

The rustling continued, and she relaxed as she saw who came out: it was Thunderbite Monitor, crawling through the leaf litter. Seemed that storm did one good thing about about keeping people together.

She tensed however at the sight of his body: his gait was wobbly, and his mouth and front claws were dirtied with synthetic blood, although she couldn't tell if it was his or not, olfactory sensors muddied as they were. Either way, he had gotten into a scuffle with the Hunters, that much was certain.

Thunder looked back and up at the tree she had perched on, as if knowing she was there. He let out a shallow grunt, then hauled himself under the cover of the forest once more.

Saber sighed, climbing down from her perch. She looked to Typhoon Tardigrade with a glare. "You could have told me it was an ally!" she whispered harshly.

"..." Ty squeaked somberly.

Saber sighed, patting Ty on the back. She couldn't stay mad at the tiny Maverick. "I guess you couldn't have known either." She lifted her nose to the air. The wind had cleared, and with it the scents had settled at last. Three unknowns from behind were several hundred feet away, with the same scent as Thunder. Probably the Hunters who fought the lizard Reploid. There were a few to her left, much farther than the others. And then one-

She smelled him before she saw him.

Saber jumped out of the way before she took the blow, a gunshot meant to take out her spine. She whirled around, and saw what she feared.

"Heh, found my first Maverick of the night," said the Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter v Hunted (Part 2)

In less than a minute, Saber had no idea things get so pear shaped.

First, this Maverick Hunter shows up and nearly offs her on the spot.

Second, she recognized this black-armored Maverick Hunter as one of the S-Class.

She had been shown pictures and caught brief glimpses of them on the field, but she had always stayed away from them. Now, there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And no way to fight.

Ty squeaked with fright, holding onto Frost Sabertooth with stubby claws and looking on with bright eyes. Saber held the Tardigrade close, narrowing her eyes at the Maverick Hunter. He only looked like a kid, with an 'x' across his face and orange spiky hair.

But this kid had two guns, out and loaded, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Appearances could prove deadly.

"I have no business with you, Maverick Hunter," Saber told him coolly, her chilly breath creating a white cloud in the air. "Leave us be."

"Really?" the kid trained his dual guns on her again. "Tell me: why were you hiding then, unless you knew something was after you?"

Saber stiffened, eyes swiftly darting about to see an escape. None were to be had at present. How long was he watching her? Obviously long enough to notice that she was trying to go incognito...

Ty hissed at the Hunter, practically spitting in rage, squirming fitfully in Saber's claws. How dare this kid act like he was on an equal fighting ground?

Saber held the Maverick closer, amber tusks unsheathing from the special sheath on her gumline and frosting over with ice. "Stay back!" she barked, backing away. "I won't ask again!"

The Hunter snorted, and only walked closer. "Or what?" he taunted.

"I won't hesitate to fight back if it comes down to it," Saber growled, although her orders to retreat were ringing in her head. Her core was pounding in her chest, and she was sure Ty could hear it.

"You're awfully confident," said the other Reploid with a smirk. "Who's to say I'm the one you have to be worried about?"

Saber didn't detect the second Maverick Hunter until she was struck in the back.

* * *

The scream of pain that Thunder heard in the distance roused him from his stasis lock.

He forced himself up on his feet, standing with wobbly claws. That stinking Hunter… first he beats him, then he uses his body to make himself a lookalike! When he got his stinking hands on him…

His core pulsed with rage with what he heard, and red lines emerged through his metallic scales, matching the blood dripping from his maw. He knew that cry. Saber… they had gotten to Saber.

Forget retreating. He wasn't letting those Hunters kill her. Not on his watch.

He saw the sensors giving warning signs through his processors regarding his injuries, but he shook them off. He knew what he was doing.

So he undid the chains that bound his power.

And the night sky turned to a crimson dawn.

* * *

Naga looked up, blood the color of the sky dripping from his fangs. He knew that power. But why was it being used? It shouldn't have been used... and yet...

"By my creator..." Naga breathed, and beckoned Shade from the corpse. "Shade! We have to go!"

"So soon? What about the-?" The bat Reploid looked up at the sky, and screeched at the terrifying sight. "What the scrap?!"

"Exactly. Let's go!" Naga slithered away as fast as his limp would let him. He only hoped he wasn't too late...


End file.
